Temporary Monster Hunters
by NinjaTurtleGal
Summary: This story is about Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Candace, and Stacey visiting Linda's brother-in-law, Manly Dan, in Gravity Falls. This was started by puppy-anime-luvr. She owns the plot. I am continuing it from Chapter 5. PS I am a bad summary writer.


**This is a continuation of puppy-anime-luvr 's fanfiction. "Temporary Monster Hunters" Go read the first chapters first...**

**Chapter 6**

Phineas, Ferb, Mabel and Dipper left the others and ran off into the woods. Phineas took the lead with Mabel right by his side. Dipper crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Phineas stopped all of a sudden and Dipper almost bumped right into him.

"Hey! Whats the big idea?" Dipper said in annoyance.

Phineas knelt down and placed his hand on an indent in the ground. "Hey, look at this."

Dipper and ferb walked around Phineas and Mabel to see what he was looking at. Sure enough, there was a large-ish footprint in the ground. Dipper looked at it in confusion.

"What do you think made it?" Phineas asked in aw as he traced the footprint with his hand. Then something caught his eye and he looked up to see something stuck on a nearby bush. Phineas got up and ran towards it. "Wow..." Phineas dislodged the thing he'd found and held it up to the others. A piece of blue fur. "Hey that reminds me. Wheres Perry?"

**~~ With Perry** ~~

Perry had been following Phineas and the others through the forest until he got a message on his wrist communicator. Perry ducked behind a tree and turned it on...

"**Hello Agent, sorry to bother you on vacation but there is a red alert somewhere in your area. There had been reports on a strange creature. The description says that it has enough power to cause earthquakes. There had also been reports that children have been going missing in your area. Oh and we have intel that Doofenshmirtz has taken a trip to Gravity Falls Origen. Coincidence? See if these mishaps are connected. And remember you cannot be seen by your host family. You know the drill if they do...so good luck I guess and have fun on your vacation."**

The image of Major Monogram went black and Perry ran through the forest until he saw Phineas, Ferb and the Pines Twins. Taking off his hat, Perry went over to them and made his Platypus noise.

Phineas held up the blue fur to his friends and Dipper took it.

"Hhm. Hey Mabel...Mabel?" Dipper looked around and saw that Mabel had disappeared. Phineas, Ferb and Dipper looked around in confusion.

"Hey Look over there!" Phineas called out as he dashed away into the trees. Dipper and Ferb followed and found that Phineas had come to a halt near a large crack in the earth. Phineas peaked down and saw that it was a tunnel. "I think these are Mabels footprints," said Phineas, pointing at the prints in the earth.

"Guys...Phineas is that you?" Mabels voice echoed through the tunnel. She must have heard his voice.

"Mabel. Where are you!" Dipper called out. Clearly not realizing that Phineas had figured out she was down in the tunnel.

Phineas began to make his way into the tunnel and Ferb followed. Dipper then realized he was alone and looked down the tunnel in time to see Ferb disappearing into the shadows. "Guys. Wait up."

He caught up when they had entered a large underground cave. Phineas ventured in and saw a golden glow from further in. When he got there he gasped as he saw Mabel stuck to the goop and rushed over to pull her out. The goo was sticky and Dipper and Fern had to come over to help get her unstuck. Phineas had Mabel's hands while Ferb and Dipper had made a kind of chain. When they got her unstuck she went flying into them, or should I say right on top of Phineas.

Mabel was blushing but only Dipper and Ferb saw it. Phineas helped Mabel off him and they stood up. Mabel through her arms around Phineas.

"My Hero." she said dramatically.

"So Mabel. What happened? How did you get down here?" Phineas asked as Mabel let go.

"I don't know. One moment I was with you...and then I was down here."

"Excuse me but I believe I know how she got down here." Ferb said in his british voice.

"How?" Phineas asked.

"Ask him..." Ferb said pointing behind him...

**Sorry. I'm bad at cliffhangers.**

**And I apologize if its not very good too. This is my first Phineas and Ferb or Gravity Falls thing.**

**And This story was not mine to begin with. I'm just making a continuation of puppy-anime-luvr's fanfic. **

**I'm more of a TMNT writer. And I'm not too good with humans. I'm better at the mutant or animal type thing.**

**Soo other than that. Enjoy and read the other chapters first...**


End file.
